Talk:Hurbanova Novine/Archive 2
See Talk:Hurbanova Novine/Archive for previous discussions. ---- I'm going to change this newspaper drastically right now, 'cause at the moment it's not a local newspaper as it is called everywhere. HN has to be the first newspaper prooving that local (small) news can be documented in Lovia too! --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:30, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :as a Waldener, i can only say 'hooray' at this initiative!!! 17:31, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Hopefully the other newspapers'll bring some more news too, 'cause it's quite silent in the media currently :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:52, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Why is the Oceana language section back? Pierlot McCrooke 18:01, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :'Cause otherwise it'll look too small and empty. (and it's nearing an official status in Oceana) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:02, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Nobody spreaks Oceana... Pierlot McCrooke 18:03, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Doesn't matter. It makes it more realistic. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:24, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Threatening What is threatening weather? Percival E 07:15, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :Already suspected it was bad English :( It means very darkly clouded weather and it's about to rain. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:22, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Perhaps... Lovian English? Percival E 07:29, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Hahaha :P It seems to be :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:32, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Ads Looks nice this way :) 09:36, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :Alle gaatjes vullen as they would say in Dutch ;) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:37, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Indeed . "to fill all wholes"? Hmmm; sounds like a pornographic term... 09:38, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Just like our English books would like to say, Dimi: Mind the gap! 09:39, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Haha, that good old Van Langenhoven . Always reminds me of the London subway. 09:40, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Me and Inge used to erase the word gap and substitute another word that had something to do with today's lesson. 09:42, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Quintessential 09:47, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Hahaha you needed some vocabulary on pregnancy for your dictionary? ;) Bucurestean 18:34, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, but I also want to reach my twelfth child before my birthday (((A))) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:35, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Funny :P Lovia is the only country in the world where the local newspapers are more active than the national ones! :D --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:50, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Pretty strange, isn't it. Bucurestean 10:30, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::No, it's because of my writer's talent --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:37, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I believ 21 May is the next census day in Oceana. (once every two year :P) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:20, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :A'ight :) Bucurestean 11:21, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Premature conclusions I fear the Novine's conclusion of the language debate is a little premature. The Constitution prescribes that more than 75% of the valid votes must be in favor of a proposal to pass. That means that ten, instead of nine, votes must be in favor... I fear that we will need to coax either Pierlot or Harold into voting for the proposal. -- 12:59, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :I based it on the King's message: "Dearest Member of the Congress, there is a new Constitutional amendment bill in the Second Chamber. It will need a 75% majority to pass. Could you please go there and cast your vote? Thank you, 06:50, April 5, 2010 (UTC)" Bucurestean 13:41, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Face it Pierlot isn't coming back for some reason he thinks we don't need him...so yayMarcus Villanova 21:25, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I'll translate it to Oshenna for you. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:41, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Percy Seems like Percival enjoys the preference of the media 17:32, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :Our writer and glide o'that parti of course :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:33, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :: Hahaha Bucu 17:33, May 22, 2010 (UTC)